Bloody Evilution! (On Hold For The Moment!)
by ImAPatheticWriter
Summary: Remnant, a place of myths and legends. Where fantasy tales come to life. The Maidens, The Brothers. But when The Overlord, Master of All Evil returns, he'll be face with a whole new side of Remnant. Remnant, a place of Bloody Evilution! Rated M just to be safe. Pairing in the works.
1. Prologue

**Well my oddly alive audience, welcome to my first ever fanfiction! This is gonna be a struggle, I'll admit, and I'll probably fail spectacularly as well, but hell, if I am gonna fuck up, I'm gonna have hell of a time doing it! Let's get this shitty story on the road!**

**I am pathetic, which is why I don't own RWBY or Overlord, They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**The Dark Tower, Area before Emerald Forest**

"Well Master, this is it." Mumbled Gnarl, who wore a surprisingly saddened expression on his face. He wiped away the proverbial tear in his eyes before continuing with what he was saying. "I doubt we minions will ever have another master evil enough to piss off TWO Gods, truly, you were the most fun to serve under. All that Minion Carnage, Chaos, and gory orgies, I'm actually tearing up just thinking about it." The old minion looked up at the daunting Giant he called master. Standing at an impressive 7'4, his master was taller than most other humans and elves. The Overlord had once been a supposed manipulative mastermind that tricked many into believing he was a hero. All this was shown by his once shiny Adamantium Armor and Greatsword, which he proudly used to 'defend' the weak. After Rose died however, denying him both an heir and a mistress, most would say The Overlord went over the edge. His cunning was replaced by great cruelty, which only doubled when he caused the genocide of the Evernight Elves. Serves them pointy ears right! The armor that once became his shining symbol as a beacon of misplaced trust and intelligence, was corrupted by the pure influx of Evil Energy he was receiving from his civilian massacres. His Greatsword was replaced by a Battleaxe, crude, heavy, and downright fun to swing around in large crowds.

The Staunch monster looked down at Gnarl, and without even muttering a word, gave the minion an order. Gnarl nodded, before, waddling? into the Tower's depths, where the minion hives were hidden away. Gnarl's task was simple, get them safely out of there so that his next predecessor would have more luck than he did. The Overlord could buy some time for the plan to work. The villain walked past the pool in which the Tower Heart was connected to, and looked out onto the balcony to the losing battle raging on outside.

He was thankful that Spree repopulated quickly, because the Life force his peasants generated had given him a vast army, and with a clever trick he picked up by infusing 'Intelligence' magic into the brains of several worthy minions, these minions could lead a group of other minions into battle. A risky ploy, giving intellect to one's forces, but in his defense, they were minions, they were loyal to HIM, through and through. That still didn't stop them from getting cut down, all thanks to those two troglodytes in the sky. One was a man with white hair, wielding an odd cane which resonated with magic. The other, a female, adorned in a black dress, bone white skin, and pale hair, one could easily feel the power she had. Below them, an army, ragtag and professional, jumbled up into a mob, but a highly effective mob nonetheless. His minions had the numbers advantage but lacked equipment and power to stand against human magic and Godlike bullshit. He could already feel the tower shaking in pain, as if wanting to collapse. The Overlord grumbled before returning to his lofty throne, sitting upon it and patiently waiting for its doom. This was the way of The Overlord. Death by age is a lie, only a True Overlord goes down fighting.

The Black Baron rapped his fingers against the armrest as the door leading into his throne room began to buckle from the pressure, before at last exploding, releasing its pent up energy as wooden shards exploded. The Overlord stood up as the two interlopers walked into the room, a couple of guards accompanying them. They probably flew over the defenses and joined up with some sneaky squad or some maniacal bullshit. Smart move to be honest. The Overlord slammed the butt of Grimslayer onto the ground, halting the group in their tracks.

"This is the end _Llywelyn_, out of respect of the bonds we once shared, I ask that you surrender quietly, so that we can make this as painless as possible." The male said, the female pointing her hand at him, followed by their guardsmen brandishing their swords and readying their spears. The silence safe for the noise outside was grueling. Everyone was waiting for the monster's answer. As expected of our cruel overlord, he laughed, raising his head as the noise echoed into the hall. At last, he spoke, but not with the voice everyone had come to know. No, this voice, it was like a guttural roar, mixed in with the screams and wails of a thousand tortured souls.

**"You have no right to speak such blasphemous words, filth. I give you one chance, kneel before your new master, and die.."**

3 of the thirteen soldiers charged towards him, swords raised high and warcries screamed. They ignored the female's voice of concern, focused on the rewards they might get. How wrong they were. Llywelyn scoffed as he met their charge, first swinging his axe low, cleaving the front half of the man's stomach before forcing his hand through their stomach and organs to get at their intestines. Meanwhile, he was also using the bloodied captain as a shield as a lone spearman tried to poke him from the left flank. Moving the body to the side, the spearman stabbed the swordsman's arm, which was identified by his womanly screams. The Overlord then pulled out the bastard's colon, before punching the second guy and looping the colon around his neck, in an attempt to choke him out. The third one came from the other side, out of his sight, but rather than go for a killing blow, the soldier swiped down, freeing his comrade.

Already tired of the fight, Llywelyn raised his free hand towards the retreating swordsmen, a few fireballs already coalescing around him. His concentration was suddenly broken before he could fire them all, and which this random force sent him flying back, knocking a few pillars down and causing parts of the second floor to collapse. The Overlord stood up from this only to be knocked back down by something heavy. The Overlord pushed the rock off of him, rolling out of the way of another stone. Slowly however, as the heavy armor prevented him from doing anything really quick. The giant stood up and charged towards the group, narrowly dodging a blast of lightning from the female's fingertips. The Overlord swung wildly as he entered the crowd. While the two magi managed to get out of massacre, nobody else could. One man was decapitated, another with his body severed in half. Several missing arms, or with large cuts and split bone all around. The last one was perhaps the most unlucky, for when he tried to block The Overlord's swing with his own, the axe cut right through the blade, before strolling through the man's chest and stomach, allowing him to spill out onto the floor in pain and death.

Llywelyn roared as he charged the supposed 'Gods', axe raised high, intent on using both gravity and muscle to do the work. His charge came to a halt when the two fired a magical blast of pure energy, both green and red, hitting him square in the chest. The Overlord tried to wade through only to realize his legs were no longer responding. Looking down, The Overlord noticed the discolouration of his legs into a hue more akin to rock. The two split up, one launching a multitude of projectiles at him. Shards of ice, blazing fireballs, stone weapons. The other, using that same primal energy used to paralyze him. He tried to free himself, only to realize his arms were now frozen. He looked like he was stuck mid swing. The stone creeped up towards his helmet, about to completely engulf him. Now noticing how lacking the Overlord was in terms of threats, the male walked up to him, before undoing the strap and taking off The Overlord's helmet, tossing it aside.

Llywelyn had an oval shape in his face, with red eyes and hair that resembled the color of a raven. He had no facial hair, but there were a few noticeable scars beaten into his skin. Gray tendrils reached up his face from his chest, signs that the petrification was almost complete. The Overlord growled at him, and before he was completely frozen, he spoke his final words.

"Fuck... you Ozma.."

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

Salem watched Ozma look out into the amber horizon. She'll admit, it was a nice view. Coupled in it was sunset made for a spectacular venue. She placed her hand on Ozma's shoulder. She knew about the once strong friendship between the two. "I'm sorry about Llywelyn. He was your friend was he not?" she asked.

"He chose to fall, he needed to be brought down.."

"Ozma.."

"But at the same time, I feel like I was at fault. I wasn't there to support him at his lowest, nor was I there to protect him against the machinations placed against him. What kind of friend could do that?" Ozma lowered his head in shame. While she never met Llywelyn personally, she was empathetic. She had also felt such emotions when Ozma passed away. Despite that, she couldn't exactly figure out what to say. Her eyes darted to the stone statue.

"At the very least, he won't be threatening anybody anymore."

"I sincerely doubt that."

Salem looked at him with curious and confused eyes. "What do you mean?" She didn't understand his worries. He was frozen, unable to do anything, subject to erosion and destruction. He was no more.

So why was her lover thinking otherwise?

"Before he fell, he was like an advisor, even if we were far from each other.. there was this line he'd always say to me whenever I think a problem is over."

"What was it?"

Ozma sighed.

_"Evil always finds a way."_

_**[CUE THE OVERLORD THEME!]**_

* * *

**Well, it's decent for a prologue, but hey, I'm the author, I don't get to upvote my own stories. Well, check it out, give me your criticism and drop into my PMs if you have a suggestion for another story. This is ImAPatheticWriter, yeeting out!**

**Llywelyn: Hey! Where the fuck are you going?**

**Pathetic: Hentai.**

**Llywelyn: you disgust me..**


	2. 1: Let The World Herald Your Return!

**Well, for a new story in a sea of far superior ones, 70 views ain't so bad. (To me of course) Now, lets put down the basics on what I'm gonna tell you. I'm thinking of pair our Great Overlord with a lucky female from the RWBYverse, which is weird because of how fucking old he is, considering he was there during Ozma's and Salem's time. I can already feel the FBI cracking down on me. Good God. Anyways, I always respond to reviews before the chapter begins so let's start shall we? Oh and sorry about the wait. I'm overly concerned about whether you'd all like it or not. Also, I've already begun construction on the poll, so if you zip onto my profile, you can vote for who you want the pedo-lord to be with lmfao.**

**Kingt: Well now, that reassures me that I'm doing a decent job. Thank you comrade.**

**LewdBoi: I fapped a while back, No. Cease thou heresy and prostrate yourself to my virginity!**

**your average guy: Yep he Welsh. Named after the famous Welsh King that fought against England. He was born before the Great War so he wasn't named after a colour. Still, that'll change.**

**Now lets get to the bullshit!**

**I do not own RWBY nor Overlord, they belong, respectively, to their owners.**

* * *

**Timeskip: Several milennia-ish? Who fucking knows?**

Some things change give time. Rocks on the coast eventually erode into dust. Ancient monuments collapse under the weight of the hourglass. It was just the nature of it. Time passed since the imprisonment of the Overlord, and humanity itself was now a very different monster. Gone was the age of the Sword and Bow, guns now reigned supreme, with technology making things 10 years ago obsolete. Yet with all this time, three things remained the same. Grimm, the relentless horde of destructive beasts, both a genius economic plan for evil energy, and a great annoyance for would be conquerors. Nobody likes having the town you just captured with great losses get overrun by a couple of Grimm. Humanity's ability to be a dick to everything not them. Such a thing happened in the past. The majority of Elves, Dwarves, and Magical Creatures were all butchered into extinction, safe for a few cowards hiding in the most isolated of spots. In a more modern perspective, a species of humans with bestial features or 'Faunus', were also getting beaten down by the supposedly superior Man, albeit the genocides hadn't completely kicked into gear yet thanks to the Faunus Rights Revolution as well as the ongoing scrutiny of appearances and reputation. The last thing, was that people forget things when a more urgent issue comes up. In terms of Ozma and Salem, they forgot about one person during their feud.

Llywelyn was still imprisoned, trapped under some rubble in the ruins of his Old Tower, in which the Tower Heart, the power source of The Tower, had grown a beautiful forest of trees with leaves that shone like emeralds all around it. The evil energy given off from both the Overlord and the Tower Heart provided an excellent supply of negative emotions for grimm to spawn. Not far from the Emerald Forest, looking above, was Beacon Academy, and from that academy, Huntsmen are trained to act as the World's bulwark. The same academy also allows students to enter the forest for first hand experience on fighting Grimm. Ironic, considering the forest was built entirely on Evil Energy but it's being used in a noble way.

This year was no different, however it was not a huntsman in training going out for a sweep, but a far more malicious beast. A Beholder. Once thought to be wiped out along with the Overlord, the monster was definitely different from the Grimm. It had tentacles protruding from its body as it floated just off the ground. What really brings attention to them however were the Eyes. 4 were connected by strands of sinew and flesh, allowing it to move individually as it covered all angles, and another much larger one, smack dab in the middle. Beneath it, a dim but noticeable light could be seen. Many a minion had been sent to their doom by those lights. True shame...

This Beholder, by chance, was quite enthralled by the energy the ruins brought, and was coerced by the chance it could become more powerful. It was most likely the last of its kind around Remnant, and the longing to split into two had almost done its work if not for the power surges. The Beholder floated about the ruins, where plants, weeds and grasses have all but replaced the beautiful carpets and pillars that would stood. Teleporting some of the debris away with its magical beam through... so sort of bullshit, The Eldritch-esque beat floated above the frozen remains of the Overlord, about to absorb the last remnants of his Life Force and energy. While it was doing that however, it had also been dismantling the wards and spell that was put upon the body, and soon enough, stone began to ship, making way for skin. At first, it seemed like Llywelyn wouldn't become free in time, but then, out of pure reflex, one of the arms snapped out of its rigid form, swinging the mace still attached to his hand at the Beholder's exposed stomach. The injury sent the animal into stress as it ran off, not wanting to become an extinct species.

With a mighty roar, the Overlord broke free, and it was on that day, True Evil was born, well... reincarnated!

_Evil Always Finds A Way!_

* * *

Llywelyn's hellish scream died down into a grumble as he observed his natural surroundings. This was not his tower. He was pretty sure about that, until he saw what remained of his once decadent throne, reduced to rubble. 7000 Gold wasted..

_'Ah shit...'_

The Overlord looked over to his right hand to squeeze on the handle of his mace, only to note a distinct and possibly major difference in how he came into his previous state. Upon entering his petrification, he was wearing full Arcanium, hefting his beautifully crafted mace as he crushed foes beneath his foot. Now?

He was stark naked save for a pair of ripped trousers covering his asset along with his infamous Minion Gauntlet. Surprisingly for him, he didn't seem angry... almost, tired? Had the time he spent in there changed him? Who knows? All that he cared about was that he was alive and well.

_'Now where are those minions of mine?' _He thought to himself. Resting the weapon on his shoulder, The Overlord chose a direction within the forest, and walked straight at towards it. He had not yet noticed that some other physical and mental aspects of him have changed.

In an effort to preserve himself, his body went into a natural hibernation mode, using Evil Energy to both keep him alive and keep him asleep until the time was right. However, as the concentration of his energy has completely thinned out, He looked like his younger self when he served as a knight with little Evil Energy in him. Gone was that tall height, replaced with a more humble 6'4ft. His have returned to a jade colour, distinct from his older red iris'. He certainly looked less built but did not lose an ounce of his Ungodly strength. His temperamental issues have all but disappeared now. His cruelty, refined into an intelligence unforeseen in people who 'look' his age. It was like looking at a whole new person, one Ozpin had never met until later in his youth.

However it was the same Overlord, the same man whose actions ruthlessly led to the Genocide of the Evernight Elves, the loss of over 5 million dwarf lives. The same man that managed to become Lord of the Abyss, and yet escape and punish his Jester for his betrayal. The very person, who everyone in the world wanted dead. What could change that?

* * *

As he walked, Llywelyn came across the Grimm. The foul beasts that almost usurped his predecessors. Their creator, Lord Gromguard, the First Overlord, had originally thought they'd listen to him. He was so confident in his plan of breeding a great army, he created spawning pools in which he could request an endless supply of Grimm. When the Overlord died however, they went rabid, killing all in their way. Llywelyn wouldn't make the same mistake his ancestor. This time, he would crush these beasts.

With a horizontal swing of his mace, the Overlord slapped the Beowolf away, the resulting impact sounding like a thunderclap as the poor creature was sent into a tree, breaking its spine and killing it, watching it dissipate to evil energy, which was absorbed by Llywelyn. Grimm came from all sides, from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, even a few Ursa. They all wanted to kill him. The World had forgotten the Overlord and his infamous deeds..

It's time to remind them of their stupidity.

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he closed the transcripts he was analyzing at his desk. The transcripts belonged to one Jaune Arc, member of the Arc Family and arguably one of the greatest family of Huntsmen since the dawn of time. An Arc possessed large reserves of Aura, and trained their hardest to become some of the most legendary heroes in Remnant. One of their line served beside the Warrior King of Vale during the Great War.

Which is why it came to his surprise that the transcripts were fake.

Ozpin was no fool. He'd outlived many generations have learned many new things along the way. Being able to spot a lie was one of them. Normally he would deny the student's enrollment, but Jaune was a special case. There might be a reason behind the fake transcripts. Still, Ozpin needed time to think about his decision. A perfect way to waste time would be looking through the many cameras in Emerald Forest over mankind's greatest achievement. Coffee. It was relaxing really.

However fate had other plans when the moment he put a screen up, a Beowolf was being catapulted across the screen. Ozpin didn't acknowledge it at first, before doing a spit take and moving the camera to left in order to see what the Oum just happened. The results were surprising.

What seems to be a young boy, fighting with the spirit of the younger brother in him. The mace in his hands weaving up and down in momentous pattern of swings and punches. Grimm charged and died, their fading comrades being replaced by the second. One boarbatusk rolled towards the young man's rear, only for him to turn around and kick the pig into a tree, and ricocheting into another unlucky Ursa, knocking it off its path in a domino effect as it crushed a Beowolf under its weight. His face though young, shared a story of a hundred battlefields, shown by the fact he looked so calm, even with a ever thinning group of Grimm coming at him. It seemed Emerald forest would be completely clear given enough time. Ozpin shook in fear, something very few people could do, but it wasn't Salem coming into the room, nor was it Glynda with 10 stacks of paperwork, but something on a level unprecedented before. It was a piece of attire he had on. To any normal person, it wouldn't seem like much. Not to Ozpin however.

He recognized that gauntlet anywhere.

With a glazed look over his eyes, Ozpin pressed a button, a little voice system he had installed that led directly to the Witch's office. He spoke in a rushed manner.

"Glynda, come to the office, quickly."

* * *

"Hahahah! Grimm were more impressive back in the day!" Llywelyn sniggered in victory as the last of the Grimm were felled, the smoke arising from the Grimm being absorbed through his skin. Ozpin had missed the Overlord's cry of victory. The Overlord scratched his head in confusion several new things coming to life before him. Exactly how long had he been asleep? Since when was there a forest outside his tower?

Why does his voice sound younger?!

Llywelyn growled at these new developments. Already he had 3 working theories on what happened.

1, He was dead, and this is just him in either Limbo, or a weird hallway in hell, being doled out his just deserved punishment. However that theory was next to impossible as he'd been to hell, and It certainly wasn't like this. So green, so positive. This led him to his second theory.

2, He went back in time. We wasn't sure how, but he assumed magic was at fault. After all, you can't trust every magic spell and incantation. Perhaps Salem's and Ozma's powers didn't work out the way they wanted it to be. This theory however was just plain stupid. He couldn't just plot out the entirety of mana, magic and eldritch bullshit into one neat table in his mind. That and Llywelyn specifically remembered not having such a weapon in his youth. He was a sword person back in the day. The only possible and least outlandish theory was the third one.

3, He went forward in time. The two 'Gods' that imprisoned him in stone had supposedly not made sure he was dead, even after being transmuted into minerals. So, as Llywelyn didn't feel any inane need to go ham on peasants, he could guess his evil energy has been used for lack of better word, rejuvenating him, keeping him so young. He couldn't explain his armor's disappearance however... Gah, why was he wasting time thinking?! That's 7 minutes wasted!

He had minions to find!

Hopefully Gnarl listened to him and hid them away out of the shiny hands of no good heroes! He didn't need his only source of labour to be taken away from him for charitable trash!  
Gods he missed them already. The Overlord sighed, but before continuing on, a great loud noise came from the south. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. Turning to see what was interrupting him again, Llywelyn gazed upon a large beast of metal and fire heading right towards him, a beam of light bursting out from a weird contraption on its wings. Llywelyn thought it dwarven make, but it lacked the dwarven runes he'd come accustomed to facing. No, this was of human design.

He wasn't sure what clued him in, the lack of magic or the blonde woman standing out the side, looking at him as it landed, brushing up dirt and leaves. The Overlord covered his eyes in order to block the light and debris flying into his face. By the time he removed the hands over his eyes, he came across the same woman, who had gotten off the flying carriage.

At first, his more _sex deprived _side of him screamed, and with good cause. She was pleasing to the eyes for an older woman. Emerald eyes and the way she presented herself, her light blonde hair tied up in a bun. She had nothing on Rose however. He didn't sit well with her attire, but hey, a man's preferences are his own. Llywelyn was knocked out of his sense when she spoke up in a stern tone.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch, and you sir, are coming with me."

* * *

**I'm stressed. Sorry about the late update. I suck. Leave a review, hopefully constructive criticism. I often write the Author's notes before starting so by now the poll should be up. Knock yourself out fam.**

**Llywelyn: Do I get a Harem?**

**Pathetic: No, you pathetic malcontent.**

**Llywelyn: -Whips out Riot Hose-**

**Pathetic: nO-**


	3. Chapter 2: One Unexpected Reunion

**Fuck me. shit.**

**Pairing Score So Far...**

**Ruby- 1**

**Weiss- 1**

**Raven- 1**

**Nobody- 1**

**Darth Reviewer- You're a fucking genius. I honestly never thought about that. However I do have a way of combating the technological differences. You'll see.**

**proiu- Thanks man. I appreciate your support.**

**I do not own RWBY nor do I own Overlord. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy.**

The moment the bullhead landed onto Beacon's docks and the bay door swung open, was the moment Llywelyn clambered out, completely drained. Mobility in the air never sat well with him, ever since he got on top of that Pegasus when he was a young lad. The bullhead only reinforced it. Even if he didn't feel the wind bash against his face or the shaking of the craft, the very thought sickened him. He didn't get air sick. He had a fear of flying. Of course every time Gnarl would try to bring up the idea of a flying mount like a dragon or manticore, The Overlord would scream at him, before verbally attacking him, one time even chucking him down a set of stairs. It's a wonder he's survived all those injuries.

The Deputy Headmistress sighed, before using flicking her riding crop up, levitating the Old/Young man off the ground. "Come now Mister, there's someone who wants to meet you. Even if you don't technically exist." she explained sternly. They did a little background check on him only to find nothing. It was like he was a ghost. Llywelyn only grumbled in response. While he had the option to run or at least fight, his rusty political side began to think. Only fleeing or fighting would put him in worse of a spot than he was already in. He had no clue how long time had passed, and he despite knowing the area around his own tower, the geography had changed quite a bit. The hill it used to stand upon was not there, replaced by a forest within a valley. Spree was close by, but when he got to take a glimpse outside the vehicle from one of the windows, he'd seen the drastic change in its appearance. It certainly didn't look like a village anymore. Looked akin to Heaven's Peak, excluding the buildings lit up from afar like a burning field of wheat.

Llywelyn was let down softly by the Witch's magic, and promptly stood up. She pressed one of the many buttons listed beside the door, and like those monstrous dwarven contraptions, the door automatically closed and the lift went up. With curiosity, Llywelyn touched one of the walls of the confined space, in absolute awe. How far has humanity come? "What is this called?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"It's a lift, Mister..."

It took a moment before Llywelyn realized he had to say his name. He'd say it, but if word got back to those two blasted Gods, he'll end up as a stone statue again, and he sure as hell wasted enough time being one of those. The Overlord gulped before replying. "Darius, Miss. Darius White." Darius White was a character in an old story he read when he was a child. The book itself was a rare copy and when the family house burned down, he was pretty sure the book was amongst the ashes. There was a good chance he wouldn't be traced. The lift halted, slightly unbalancing newly named Darius White. The door opened, and he was gifted a sight few in his time could admit to seeing. Stepping onto on the cold floor of the top level, Darius looked up at the many gears populating the ceiling, turning like something out of Rollie's innards. Darius looked across from him, and came into eye contact with an older man sitting in a desk.

He fought back the urge to snarl, instead smoothening his features into a more calm, confident smile.

The bastard, merely smiled and looked back. Llywelyn could tell another emotion, bubbling within. What was the expression? _'Eyes_ _are a window to the Soul.' _

The Elders. Relics of the Past, stared across the room.

"So, Mr White.." Ozma began. The Overlord didn't react to the indirect prodding he was doing with those damn eyes of his, nor did he react to how he got his alias without asking. The Headmaster pulls up a video of Llywelyn fighting the Grimm from earlier. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

_'Shit...' _"I was taught by my mentor, _sir_." he added after a pause. "But for the most part I taught myself.." It was a lie, sure, but Llywelyn was positive not even he cou-

"Impressive. Does your master have a name?"

_'Gods dammit Ozma!' _"Allen Cartwright, sir." He quickly added. It was a blatant one, and much riskier by how long he took to answer. The Man/God nodded.

"May I ask why you were out all alone in the Emeral Forest?" _'So that's what the forest's__ called.' _

"My master had recently died and his final wish was for me to go out into the world to hone my talents." Ozma nodded, as if taking in the new information. The hidden glare in his eyes didn't disappear however.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozma asked. Feigning intelligence, Llywelyn shook his head. "I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Err... Hello."

"Would you like to join my school?" Llywelyn blinked. That didn't make sense. Inviting your suspected enemy as a student? _'What the_ _fuck?'_

"Pardon?"

"You are well trained and have the potential to grow your talents. Of course you'll have to wait a few weeks until the semester begins." He answered.

An idea came to life within the Overlord's mind. "Do you have library here?"

"We do, and you'll have access to it along with the other resources and facilities here at the academy such as the forge and sparring arena." Ozpin bent towards him. "Interested?" Llywelyn sighed. He wished he had an alternative, but with a lack of transport to the city, as well as very little info on the world, he couldn't.

"I'll join."

"Perfect. Glynda? Will you escort him to his room?" Requested Ozpin. Glynda sighed, rolling her eyes before motioning for Llywelyn to follow suit.

* * *

A little while after, Glynda stormed back into the office, crop in hand.

"I can't believe you invited a complete Enigma into the school!" She bursted into a yell. Ozpin was standing up, looking at Vale with a concerned look.

"Glynda, I want you to put aside Salem and her plans for now. That child is top priority as of now."

"Why? All I see is a man lying into joining the academ-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin sternly interrupted her, in which she did. "That boy no, that_ Man_ is a monster. I'd rather have him stay here, where we can monitor and remove him should the situation prove dire enough."

"Why is Mr. White so dangerous?" she asked, confused.

"All of Salem's atrocities, All the cities and towns destroyed, all the innocents killed in this ceaseless conflict... All of it means nothing compared to the depravities he's unleashed in the past. I've seen what he's caused, and believe me Glynda, its much worse than what Salem offers. I want a few security cameras hidden in his room and in front of his dorm. Hire some extra guards as well, I don't wish to tempt fate. If he even attempts to leave, I want to know when and why."

Glynda hesitantly nodded before leaving him alone. Ozpin had one question lingering in his mind.

_'Why have you returned Llywelyn? And what are you planning to do?'_

* * *

**Yeet.**

**Llywelyn: Yo Pathetic. I heard you were adopting a story.**

**Pathetic: That I am my edgy friend. While me and the original author are still working on details, There's a possibility you may get an OOC Friend in here.**

**Llywelyn: Did you just call me edgy? -Pulls out Arcanium Blade-**

**Pathetic: nO-**


End file.
